


and you remain my most favourite thing

by efface



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efface/pseuds/efface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I miss them too.” Zayn runs a hand through his hair. “They’re not the only ones who miss daddy though, are they?” He says slowly, and Harry eyes him suspiciously. </p>
<p>Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you remain my most favourite thing

“Daddy I lost my toof'!” Ava says enthusiastically, grinning wide at the webcam camera before breaking into a yawn. It’s bedtime, but she’s fighting sleep, blinking rapidly with her wide hazel eyes, eyelashes long when they bat against her cheeks, just like Zayn’s. 

“I see that sweetheart!” Zayn exclaims. “Look how big my baby’s getting. Did the tooth fairy visit?” 

“Yes!” Ava squeals, and Harry shushes her, adjusting her little sister in his arms. 

“A, what did we say about yelling when you’re around your sister?” Harry reprimands gently. 

“Oops,” Ava turns to the the one year old. “Sorry Devin.” 

“Good girl,” Zayn adds naturally, the way he always does. He and Harry work like that, have a weird sort of flow when it comes to the kids, picking up where the other left off.

“The toof fairy lef’ me money,” Ava smiles, looking smug. “I wanted to buy candy but I’m not allowed,” she rolls her eyes, eyes darting to Harry after, who looks slightly offended at their eldest daughter’s attitude. 

“Aw, let her have some candy Haz. It’s not everyday you lose your first tooth.” Zayn pouts at him, and even though its through a laptop from an ocean away, Harry feels himself crumble a little.

“Yeah, please?” Ava looks up at him, mimicking Zayn’s exact pout, which is very unfair. Harry just can’t win. 

“If you keep eating candy all of your teeth will fall out, and they won’t come back.” Harry warns, leaning down to kiss Devin’s head when she makes a sleepy noise.

“It’s okay,” Ava shrugs. “I’ll buy new ones wif’ money from the toof’ fairy.” Zayn starts to giggle stupidly and Harry sighs in defeat. He doesn’t know where they got this little bundle of sass. True to her name, which meant ‘life’, Ava had arrived in the world chubby and with big lungs, cry loud and unrelenting. She kept Zayn and Harry hopping, already a diva after a couple months of being on earth. They were almost scared to have a second baby with how exhausted they were after her. But Devin was the opposite- with her sleepy, mossy green eyes and dimples just like Harry, she was easy to please, quiet, and generally happy. Everyone found it funny that Ava looked like Zayn but acted more like Harry, and Devin vice versa. 

“Good plan, baby.” Zayn has that smile, the crinkly-nosed tongue behind teeth one, and Harry’s struck with how much he misses his husband even though this is nothing new, even though they’d been skyping for hours now, Zayn reading the girls a bedtime story and telling them how much uncle Lou misses them between Ava’s wild stories from school and Devin’s babbling mixed with a few actual words. (Zayn says she’s going to be smart like Ava, the way she watches peoples’ mouths move and tries to mimic the sounds). 

Ava yawns again, and Harry knows it’s time to wrap things up.  
“Time to say goodbye girls, okay?”

Ava protests immediately, whining out a ‘no’ like she always does. “But I don’t want daddy to go,” She frowns, and Harry catches the way Zayn’s smile falters. Devin starts to stir restlessly like she does when she’s tired, and Harry inwardly groans, praying that Ava actually listens for once, before Devin gets upset and everything gets loud and stressful.

“I’m coming home soon, love. I promise. And remember-“

“Daddy never breaks his promises.” Ava says as he does. 

“But you have to make sure you take care of the family until I’m back, okay? Especially your sister.” Zayn continues seriously. Ava nods, holding her arms out for her sister. Harry lets her hold her, careful to keep his hands close, even though Ava’s very committed to being a good big sister and generally is very careful. Ava kisses her sister’s cheek, a loud smack that makes Harry smile at them. His girls. Their girls. 

“To be a good big sister you need to go to sleep so that Devin can sleep too, okay?” Zayn adds, eyes warm and soft and mirroring Harry’s feelings. What would he do without him? Harry thinks as Ava agrees with that logic. 

Devin gurgles happily, poking at Ava’s arm with a little finger. “Dada!” she exclaims.

“Hi princess!” Zayn says back, lips pursing and eyebrows going up. Both girls are smiling back at him, and Harry can’t even blame them. Zayn’s his favourite too. 

“Time for bed, alright? Good girls who go to sleep get presents when I come home.” Harry takes Devin from Ava, who’s suddenly very keen on sleeping, and watches as she leans forward to kiss the camera, Zayn doing the same from his end. 

“Goodnight daddy. I love you.” She says, getting comfortable under the covers. 

“I love you more.” Zayn says. Harry gives her a kiss too, whispering a soft ‘love you’ before brushing her hair back. He gets a snore in reply. As usual, she’s out like a light, will be until she jumps out of bed tomorrow to race to school. 

“Say bye to daddy, Devin.” Harry says, pointing at the camera. Devin follows his finger with her gaze, then reaches out towards the screen. 

“I love you so much,” Zayn says, blowing kisses and waving.

“Da!” Devin smiles, dimples on display, and Harry can’t help but to smile too. 

“Night, princess.” Zayn adds as Harry stands to take her to her room. 

//  
He comes back to retrieve his laptop once Devin’s asleep, which takes a little longer than usual. He settles on the couch downstairs with some tea, laptop perched on his thighs, baby monitor nearby just in case. 

“She got fussy once I took her away from you,” Harry admits. She’d been doing that lately, even before Zayn left. Getting upset every time Zayn left the room or put her down, always stopping once he returned to hold her again. Harry understands, he knows the feeling. 

Zayn chuckles. “I think she likes giving you a tough time.”

“They both seem to enjoy that a little too much,” Harry agrees. 

“Serves you right, with how naughty you’ve always been.” Zayn raises a brow, before leaning forward to tug his shirt off, readjusting to lay back on his pillow. He’s giving Harry quite the view, his torso littered with tattoos, the sparse hair of his happy trail. 

“Heeey,” he whines back. And after a beat of silence. “They miss their daddy.” 

“I miss them too.” Zayn runs a hand through his hair. “They’re not the only ones who miss daddy though, are they?” He says slowly, and Harry eyes him suspiciously. 

“Zayn,” he squints. “I see what you’re doing.”

“Is it working?” He’s running fingers over his chest now, the jerk, dragging them lightly between his pecs. Harry can’t help but to stare. He hasn’t touched that chest in just over a week. “Does Harry miss daddy too?”.

Harry flushes at that. Not fair. He can’t muster up the energy to protest though, not with the way Zayn’s legs are carelessly spread, inviting. Harry wants to fit himself there, lick along the line of his neck and up to his stubble. 

“You suck.” He glares at Zayn.

“Hm,” Zayn hums, smirking. “Last time I checked you didn’t mind me sucking.” He pauses to laugh at his own joke. And really, people complain about Harry’s sense of humour. “You miss that, babe? Miss my mouth? What about my fingers?” He goes on, voice dropping all low and rough. 

“Or have you been using that toy you like? The one that vibrates.” Harry nods, feeling his dick stir with interest. He places the laptop on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Can’t bite you like I do though, can’t lick you open like me.” Zayn smooths a hand over his sweats, rubbing over his cock. Harry’s mouth goes dry. “Can’t wait to get back, mark you up like last time.”

Harry remembers, the night before Zayn’s flight. They’d hired a sitter and went out and when they got home they’d fucked as loudly and as long as they’d wanted to. Zayn had got him on all fours, licking him out until his thighs were shaking before coming all over the marks he’d left on Harry’s cheeks with his teeth. Round two consisted of Zayn riding him and getting so loud with it Harry was pink with embarrassment from the nasty shit Zayn was saying in between moans. They’d had time to go once more at dawn, Zayn sliding his fingers and then his dick into Harry from behind, slipping his thigh between Harry's and holding him around the middle like how they’d spooned all night.

The sex was always good, even after a wedding and two kids.

“When I get back I’m gonna fuck you right on that couch. Maybe let you sit on my face, yeah? Have those pretty thighs around my head.” 

“Zayn,” Harry groans. He’s almost fully hard, hasn’t even touched himself. Zayn’s properly rubbing at his cock, though, the shape of it obvious under his clothes. Harry licks his lips.

“Or you can bend me over the back of the couch, use me to get off.” Harry bites his bottom lip, shifting as his stomach gets heavier with arousal.

“Go on, touch yourself babe.” Zayn nods at him, legs spreading even wider.

“Wanna see you first.” Harry’s reply is gravelly and he clears his throat. Zayn complies, eyes dark and never leaving Harry's as he gets his dick out, hard against his stomach and wet at the tip. Harry has a moment of longing for skin on skin contact. 

“Look how hard you make me,” Zayn says, voice tight as he grips himself, starting to tug himself in long strokes. “It’s all for you.” 

That does something to Harry, makes some primitive, predatory part of his brain happy, and he scrambles to shove his jeans down, get a hand around his own cock as well. 

“Wish you were here,” Zayn breathes, hips hitching up as he watches Harry. “Hate being away from you.”

“Same,” Harry gasps as he twists his hand the way he likes, the way Zayn’s memorised. “Nothing gets me off as hard as you do.” 

“Even though I don’t vibrate?” Zayn teases back, before letting out a low moan, arm working faster.

“Want you to use the toy on me when you get back too,” Harry can feel his face getting hot, pauses to spit into his hand to make the slide easier. Zayn’s got his other fingers on his nipple, twisting it as more precome bubbles up at his tip. Harry groans at the sight, throws his head back and wanks himself faster. Zayn’s so fucking hot.

“Oh fuck, Harry.” Zayn says, abs contracting. “Look at me, babe.” Harry does, watching as Zayn fucks into his fist. 

“Come on, I wanna see you come Zayn.” Harry grits out, hips starting to stutter.

“Gonna come so fucking hard for you babe.” Zayn promises. He’s making the pained expression that he always does before he comes, pink lips ajar and eyebrows drawn.

Harry comes first, hit with it suddenly, toes curling against the wood floor and back arching as he cries out softly, his whole body shuddering with it. Zayn moans deeply, from his chest, and follows suit, making a huge mess over his own stomach, like he hasn’t come in days. He works himself through the aftershocks, twitching with oversensitivity. 

There’s only heavy breathing for a while, until Harry finally speaks.

“That was nice.” 

“It was,” Zayn huffs out a laugh, reaching for a random shirt to clean himself up with. Harry wipes his hand on his shirt lazily. Harry pulls back up his jeans as Zayn slips out of his sweat pants, stretching. “Can’t wait to do it in person.”

“Hope you were serious about what you said earlier,” Harry says, looking pointedly at the couch.

“Daddy always keeps his promises,” Zayn winks and Harry rolls his eyes. He’s married to a loser.

“You’re lame but I miss you.” Harry says. “My handsome husband.” He grabs for the laptop, resting it in his lap again and propping his feet up.

“I miss you too.” Zayn says. “Sleeping feels weird without my big little spoon. Me, you, and the girls are going to have the best cuddle after my flight lands.” 

Harry can’t wait. “Looking forward to it.”

“Two more days.”

“Still too long.” 

“I love you. Like, more than anything.” Zayn says quietly. “You and the kids are literally my world.”

“I love you too.” Harry replies sleepily. “The most-est. Still can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Give me a kiss, then.” Zayn, leaning in to the screen with puckered lips. Harry leans in too, wiggles his tongue after Zayn pulls away. Zayn laughs at him. 

“Now go get some rest. I know you’re tired.” He says.

“Getting rid of me now, Malik?” Harry accuses, but it’s true. Being the only dad in the house wears down on a guy. “Bye. Be safe. I love you.”

“Love you too, Haz. I’ll call same time tomorrow. See you soon.” And with that the screen goes blank. Harry closes his laptop and sighs before standing and making his way upstairs. He’s got two little monsters to deal with tomorrow and needs all the rest he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes! Oh, and here's the post if anyone's interested: http://zarrychristmasalbum.tumblr.com/post/104521819471/you-think-when-zayn-is-on-the-road-he-skypes-harry


End file.
